I Did It For You
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: AU: What if Lauren Reynolds was real? Will be multiple chapters. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

The breeze was light on her skin as she turned, realizing that the bedroom window was open. She tugged the blanket up around her, suddenly aware that she was naked. It was early spring but the breeze was still irratating her so she quickly jumped out of bed to close it. Even though she was two floors off the ground below she held one arm around her, using the other to close the window. She managed to slam the window shut, jumping back at the noise, yet surprisingly not breaking anything.

Ian jolted up out of bed, as always, fearing the worst. Lauren calmly explained that it was just an accident before crawling back into bed with the man.

"Sorry, love." Ian said quietly, tugging the woman towards him.

"For what?" She asked, her lips curling up.

"Opening the window, it was hot in here last night." He whispered, and she rolled her eyes at his innuendo filled smirk. He kissed her nose, knowing that he'd have to leave soon. He would have loved to have spent every moment of this life with her. She was smiling at him, her whole face lighting up as she just starred at him, as if she was simply mesmerized by his very presence.

There was something about the way they both were when they were together. When they connected, just sharing the same air was sufficent enough for the other to get a quirky smile on their face.

Ian leaned over the side of their bed to check the time and sighed louding, getting up to get ready. Lauren sighed as well, getting up so that she could go and make Declan breakfast. The boy was probably already up, as he was always an early riser.

She again realized that she was naked and pulled the sheet up around her, Ian raised an eyebrow as she twirled her finger downwards, directing him turn around.

He was laughing now as he did as instructed. She get up and quickly dug in her dresser for some clothes, turning to find a pair of leering blue eyes. She threw the bra in her hands at him and he laughed, holding it out for her as she practically ran into their bathroom. He smiled at the white door that swing shut behind her, stripping down himself to be in the proper attire for work. He didn't exactly live a 9-5 life but Lauren didn't have to be with him at work with him 24/7 so he usually met up with her later in the day, if he needed her at all, that is. Plus, he liked that Lauren loved making breakfast for her and Declan, she was the only woman he'd had in his life over the years that Declan had truly connected with. Declan loved her, and she loved him.

Lauren came out of the bathroom, now fully clothed. Her hair up in a messy ponytail she headed down the hall to Declan's room. She leaned against the door frame as the boy sat on the floor, constructing something out of Leggo blocks. He was cross legged in his pyjamas, and he smiled at her when he noticed her. He immediately began to clean up his toys.

"No, mon chere, you don't have to clean that up. We'll just go have breakfast and then you finish later, okay?" She told him, taking his hand in hers as they headed downstairs together.

"Morning." Louise said, already making breakfast in the kitchen when they came down.

"Good morning!" Lauren echoed back, lifting Declan up onto one of the bar stools next to the island where they usually ate, knowing that Ian barely ever had breakfast. Speaking of, the man was most likely packing his work bag and should have been down there soon. He always said goodbye before leaving so she knew that he hadn't left for work yet.

A few minutes later, Louise set waffles down in front of them, and Lauren quickly dug in before noticing that Declan hadn't taken a bite yet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tapping the boy's shoulder.

"No syrup." He said, frowning and Lauren asked Louise if she could grab them some syrup. With a smile, she did and Lauren helped Declan with the heavy bottle, nearly pouring a little too much in her haste. Not that Declan would really mind a little too much syrup.

She ruffled his curls as he dug in and turned as she saw a certain someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey." She said as he came up behind her, kissing her lightly as he patted Declan on the head.

"So, I will see you later?" Ian asked her and she nodded, knowing she'd drive down to meet him at lunchtime. Declan was smiling at his father, as cute as he ever was as Ian reached over to grab a waffle, stuffing his face, mumbling goodbye as he headed for the door.

She made a face at Declan, he giggled before they cotinued their meals.

After breakfast Lauren cleaned off their plates and went upstairs to find Declan finishing whatever creation he had started earlier. She looked at it for a long moment, trying to dechipher what it could be. It was a building of some sort, with two towers on both sides, and a door in front.

"It's a castle!" Declan annouced proudly as he surely noticed her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to figure out what exactly he had made. She put her palm to her forehead as the realization of what it was hit her like a brick. She let out a laugh as she plopped down on the floor with the boy. "Do we have to put it away now, Lauren?" He asked, his eyes pleading with her as she shook her head.

Declan got up, jumping up to grab something from his bed. He passed her one, which she realized was a small Leggo princess.

"That's you, and this is me and daddy, we have to protect you." She smiled widely as he sat back down so that they could play.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Lauren and Ian showed almost no signs of public affection when on a job. No one would ever suspect just how much they were in love. Although in front of prying eyes they still had their own subtle ways of showing it. When passing something between them their hands would linger together. The way they looked at each other was always so passion filled, even when talking about such gruesome things. There was just something between them when they were together, some kind of heat that connected them on some unseen level.

It was only when they were behind closed doors that they showed their affection, which is why Lauren was smiling so much as they both rode home in the second SUV, gripping Ian's hand in hers, her head rested against his shoulder as they were both driven to the villa. The wall that their work built between them finally vanquished.

"Tired, love?" He asked, it was close to midnight by the time they were on there way home and Ian knew she must have been exhausted. He ran a hand through her curls. She simply nodded, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to his side. The rest of the ride was in silence, just their quiet breaths in the backseat before Ian saw them turn into the villa.

Ian was about to tell Lauren they had arrived when he realized she was fast asleep. With a smile he picked her up and carried her into the house, Louise opening the door for him as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He laid her down gently, stripping her down to her underwear and bra before pulling the blankets over her, kissing her forehead before heading down the hall to his son's room.

The boy's room was only lit by a rocket ship night light, bright blonde curls visible under the superhero comforter. Ian kneeled next to the bed, for a moment just starring at his son's peaceful sleeping face. He had a duty to himself to raise him as a warrior. But in that moment, he didn't want to. The boy, as Lauren had once said, was too innocence to be tarnished by the life they lived. He didn't have to live like that, he didn't have to be raised like that. Maybe he could go to university, become a doctor, a lawyer, an artist. Ian sighed, the eternally struggle of how to raise his son was almost painful for him to think of. He touched his young son's forehead, kissing it lightly, whispering goodnight before heading back to the master bedroom.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers, not bothering with putting his clothes away as he crawled into bed with his fiancé. He pulled her close, holding her tight, his nose in her curls as he breathed her in. It was perfect, the way she perfect melted into him, perfectly nestled in his strong arms.

He was short tempered, exceedingly possessive, and she was just so calming, so level headed that he wondered how she put up with him at all.

He felt her stir in his arms, the sure sound of a half sigh, half moan alerting him that she was awake as the arm wrapped around her waist pulled a little tighter. Her soft and quiet laugh filled the dark room as she turned to face him, a small smile on her lips as she pressed her cheek against his stubbly jaw. The shadows danced on her face, assuring that he couldn't tell her emotion. He hugged her, rubbing her back in small circles before he was positive she was trembling.

"Nightmare?" Ian whispered quietly in her hairline before kissing her forhead softly. He felt her head nod, her eyes still wide as she gripped him tightly to her. She was absolutely terrfied, clutching to him like a child as she surely replayed whatever horrors she'd seen in her head. "Look at me." He asked, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes, her brown eyes red and glassy with tears. "It was just a dream." He hoped her sounded assuring as he felt the fear well up in him, knowing that this job haunted Lauren more than it ever did him. He had learned to dehumanize while dealing in his field, and tried his hardest to make up for that sad state of being with Declan and Lauren.

"Talk to me." He heard her ask, pulling away from his blue eyed gaze to rest her ear up against his chest, as if listening to his heart.

"About what, love?" He asked, resting his chin atop her head.

"Anything." He sighed, smiling just a bit.

"Well, I have had something on my mind lately." He admitted.

"And what's that?"

"It's about Declan." He finally said, his voice as heavy as his words and Lauren stirred nervously in his arms. Declan, as well as his upbringing, was something they didn't often dicuss seriously, it was always something that Ian would dismiss, seemingly not wanting to talk about it, at least not with her. "You know how I am supposed to raise him, Lauren." A chill ran through her at that, she did know.

"Ian." She nearly hissed, just a hint of anger in her tone as she pulled away from him a little.

"Lauren, I didn't ask for this." His voice was quiet, but if it wasn't her their setting, she knew he most most certainly would have been yelling. She was surely unattractively scrunching her face, attempting to control herself from yelling herself. She hated when then fought, but this was a touchy topic with her and she wasn't about to let her opinion go unspoken.

"I know you didn't," She finally managed, knowing how true that was. Ian was adopted afterall, bought into this life, but never born into it. "but Ian, I can't let him grow up like that. I won't stand for it, Ian." She said firmly, meeting his piercing eyes.

"I can't guarantee anything, love. But I promise, when the time comes, I'll try to get him out." He sounded so sure, yet in his gut was a certain uneasiness of letting her down. It wasn't something they had to worry about for a while, but it would nevertheless haunt this thought with every breath. The tension had died down a considerable amount in the silence following, as Lauren slowly but surely crept back to her earlier position.

"Ian," He looked down at her questioning tone, meeting her eyes to answer her iquiry."how would you feel about having a baby?" She was biting her lip now, surely regretting that she'd asked the question as his facial expression remained unchanged. She starred for another long moment before sighing loudly, turning around and pulling the blankets up around her.

"Forget I asked." She scoffed, before she felt him behind her. She refused to move a muscle before she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Let's get to it then, love." He whispered huskily, nibbling lightly on her ear as she let out a breathless moan.


	3. Chapter 3

Within a matter of minutes, Lauren was laid out under him, as beautiful as ever. She was smiling, her wild tendrils of hair strewn around under her as her breath quickened, her chest heaving. Her face was flushed, and she was genuinely joyful as her hands grasped his face, pulling him down to her before he crashed his lips down onto hers. The kiss was open mouthed, wild and passionate as Lauren's hands trailed down the planes of Ian's bare back.

"I love you." Lauren breathed out, the kiss leaving her breathless as Ian's mouth preoccupied itself with her slender neck. Lauren still felt the aftermath of Ian's previous agreement that led to this indulgence of passion. The happiness was welling up inside her chest, stirring the butterflies in her stomach, excitement creeping up from her toes at the very idea of having a child with this man.

"I love you too." He rasped against her collarbone, trailing his mouth slowly along the bone, making her make the most adorable noises above him. "So much." He added, kissing the tops of her breasts with a quiet laugh. He closed his eyes, trailing kissed down her flat and toned stomach. "You know," He said, trailing his mouth lower. She let out a small noise to respond to him, unable to properly form coherent sentences. "I've always loved this tattoo of yours." And as if to prove his point he kissed over the tiny angel wings tattoo on her hip.

"Oh really?" She rasped, giggling slightly as he marked her, sucking at her pale skin forcefully.

"Of course, I like this one as well." He whispered, fingering the small clover tattoo on her ribcage gently. As much as she enjoyed this rather enjoyable inspection, both of his hands were far too close to where they should have been. She let out a small whimper, almost unsure he could even hear her as she resisted the urge to buck her hips towards him. His hands rested in there places as he just starred at her apparently fasinating tattoos. Usually she would have just let him have his fun, take his sweet, breathtaking time, but she was far too turned on for games she realized as she found herself gripping his biceps, digging her nails in. This action led him to let out a sharp moan, as he perked up to look at her surely glassy eyes. "Ya know, you could have just asked, love." He chuckled, unclipping her bra to toss it across the room, the other hand nearly ripping off her dampened thong. Not that she would have cared if he did.

"If it makes you feel any better, I could." She rasped against his ear as he kissed down her jaw, his hands reaching up to fondle her breasts roughly. "But, I wouldn't think you'd need me to." Just as she finished, he fit his firm mouth onto one of her taut nipples, causing her to arch her back at the thrilling sensation. He pulled away, hearing her sigh loudly as he released her, trailing his mouth down her stomach until he rested between her quivering thighs.

_"_Mmm, you're _wet."_ She heard him nearly growl as he put his mouth on her, making her moan lowly as his tongue trailed lazily through her soaking folds. She bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood to keep back to scream that she desperately wanted to release. He stopped for a second, just long enough to push her thighs apart more before he pushed two fingers into her depths, stretching her deliciously. She panted his name lowly as she gripped the back of his head, willing him to taste more of her. He complied, his mouth latching on to her swollen clit as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, leaving her gasping for her next breath as he pushed her closer to the edge with every strong push of his fingers or firm stroke of his deft tongue.

"Ian, please." She whispered, the undertone of her voice telling him everything he needed to hear as he increased the speed of his fingers, feeling her thighs clench as she let go of herself to the waves of pleasure that overtook her small frame. He gently talked her down from her high, trailing up her body so that they were face to face again.

"You're amazing." She finally managed to get out, a smile adoring her face, lighting up her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Not as amazing as you, love." He whispered between their lips before she pressed him down on his back, taking control as she sat on top of his cotton constricted erection teasingly. He let a near nervous laugh as he leaned down over him, her long tendrils of brown hair brushing lightly against his face before she dragged herself ever so slowly down his body, trailing her hair after her just to torture him he was sure. Glancing up at him with a dazzling smile she yanked his boxers off him, her hand immediatly gripping his thick shaft as her tongue painted wet trails on his tip.

_"Lauren."_ He let out as he resisted the urge to roughly grab her hair and push her head down. As if the woman could read his dirty thoughts, she let her pink lips strech around him, egging him on with her soft moans as she pushed more and more of his rigid penis into her hot mouth. He could control himself as he fisted a handful of her hair, not forcing her as she started to bob her head, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat as he growled inhumanly.

_"Enough." _Ian ordered, as Lauren released him with a loud pop before being pushed down into the firm matress as he hovered over her, the blunt head of his cock pressed against her still dripping pussy. She barely had time to prepare herself before he was drilling into her, her nails instantly raking down his back as he did. He moaned at the pleasure filled pain as he continually pounded into her, making her his with every thrust of his hips.

_"I'm close." _Lauren whispered, nearly inaudible as he began thrusting faster than she ever thought possible. And with one final thrust he sent her plummeting over the edge with a near scream as her inner muscles pulled him even further inside as he too, tumbled over the edge, grunting her name softly as he released himself inside her.

He slowly pulled himself out of her, rolling over on his back as she curled up next to him, her arm around his torso as he pulled the blankets up around them.

_"Je t'aime." _Was the last thing she heard her say before she drifted off into dreamland at his side. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren Reynolds was an impatient woman, and waiting two minutes for the small test in her hand was practically unbearable as she shook it, acting like that would somehow show her the result. The small white stick had yet to tell her anything as she glanced down at it. She'd read the box enough times to memorize what sign was which and she felt her stomach turning with nervousness as she looked down. The small green screen showed her a single hortizonal line. She bit her lip, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, throwing the negative test in the trash beside the sink.

She strolled out of her and Ian's bathroom, a little dissapointed but it had only been a week, right?

The white curtain of her sundress danced in the wind as she went outside. She always loved to sit outside on hot days. Normally she would garden, pull weeds and plant flowers. Ian was away for a few days and Louise had taken Declan to the store with her. It was utterly quiet as the villa was not exactly far from civilazation but it was far enough out that city noise was unnoticable.

She breathed in the fresh air, the wind gently brushed her skin while the sun rays bathed her. As perfect as it all seemed, there was still the gut feeling that something was wrong. She had no idea what but she just had this growing knot in her stomach telling her that not everything was okay.

"Hey," Ian asked, rapping on the closed bathroom door. He couldn't hear anything beyond it. After a long moment of nothing there was a small clank of something hitting glass, a small cry following after. "Hey!" He repeated, more frantically, opening the door. "Lauren!" He exclaimed, only to find his fiancé dropped to her knees on the carpet, her face in her hands. He kneeled down to try and meet her eye, but she kept her face hidden behind her fingers, although the small sounds escaping her assured him that she was crying.

"Ian, it's been two months." Slowly, she let her hands fall as she mumbled out the words. They locked eyes and he put a hand to her back, rubbing in small circles, trying to calm her down. It was true, they had decided to try for a baby two months ago, and a box of pregnancy tests later they were still unsuccessful. Ian knew it had to be hard for her, he knew how much she wanted a baby. He found himself pulling her up from the floor, her small frame making it easy to walk her to the bed, sitting her down before putting both of his hands to her tear stained face.

"Lauren, listen to me." She looked up at him. "Are you listening?" He asked, and after a brief moment she nodded, seemingly lost in his blue eyes. "I'm going to make an appointment with a doctor and we're going to make sure that everything's okay. I promise you, love, we won't stop trying." He kissed her gently, her face still in his hands before their lips disconnected so that she could hug him tightly.

"It's gonna be okay, right?" She asked into his shoulder.

"Of course, love. Now, what do you want for breakfast, Declan and I will bring it to you in bed." She was surely about to protest when he kissed her softly, cutting her off. She smiled as she crawled back under the covers, requesting pancakes as she grabbed a book from her nightstand, watching Ian Doyle leave with a smile. She wiped her eyes, she was feeling a little better but still just had a certain twist in her stomach, a twist of worry but she'd been so stressed lately that she simply blamed that. She had not been going to work as often as normal and it seemed that Ian was slowly trying to pull her out of that world, knwoing that he'd have to once she was pregnant.

With a baby on their hands it's not like she could work full time, travel and be at risk of getting arrested everyday. He'd just work harder, it didn't matter so long as they could all be a family. So long as they all had each other.

Ian woke up the sleeping Declan, instructing him to get dressed and ready as he started on Lauren's breakfast. The little boy was quick to join and help him cook. Louise too, offered to help but Ian simply told her that he wanted to do something special himself so she could take a small break this morning.

A short time later Declan came running in and Lauren quickly put her book down as the four year old crawled into bed with her and she wrapped an arm around him as he leaned into her side. She kissed his curly head of hair as Ian walked in with a tray of breakfast food for the three of them as Ian went around the other side of the bed, Declan in between them as they all smiling as they ate breakfast in bed.

After a while Declan dozed off by her side and Ian left to schelude a doctor's appointment so Lauren decided to continue her book. She pulled the blanket up around Declan, kissing his cheek lightly, wishing that keeping him out of this life was as easy as getting her out the game. If Ian could do that than maybe there was still hope. Maybe there was still a chance that her precious little boy would get to choose what he did with his life and would be able to live in some sense of normalacy.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren was like a child, squeezing his hand from time to time as she waited impatiently for the doctor to call them in. Eventually she began picking at her already barely there nails and he quickly stopped her by grabbing her hand in his.

"Hey, hey." He said, kissing her hand lightly. "It's gonna be fine, love." She smiled as he kept her hand in his, stopping her from continuing her incessant picking. They sat for a while longer before being called in, Lauren nearly jumping when she heard her name. With a hand at her back he led her in, knowing how nervous she was.

"Let's stay in town for a while." Lauren said once they were back in the car.

The doctor had explained that there was nothing wrong and calmed Lauren's constantly worrying mind. He said if it helped he'd run some extra tests even though he was sure she was a very health woman. She wanted to take the tests anyway, and he promised her results by the weekend.

Doyle cast a glance at her from the driver's seat and she smiled at him.

"Declan will be fine with Louise for a few more hours." She assured him, trailing a hand down his arm. He cracked a small smile, asking where she wanted to go. They didn't go into town that often. Lauren preferred the quiet of the villa grounds personally but it was nice to get out every once in a while. As her stomach growled she suggested they get something to eat before doing anything and quickly decided on a small cafe. Ian wasn't particularly hungry so he just ordered a salad, laughing at Lauren's appetite. For such a petit woman she could eat quite a lot.

"Anywhere else you'd like to go while we're here?" He asked as they walked down the street together. He had an arm around her waist tightly, keeping her close. He believed the life he lived had left him paranoid. He knew what kind of men there were in this world, men like him.

"Well, I wouldn't mind buying some clothes." She remarked with a dazzling smile, knowing he wasn't one to deny her. With a sigh he let her pull him into a few small boutique's along the road. She didn't buy much, just a few shirts, a few pair of pants. He wasn't exactly bored but he did wish to go home soon. He stopped suddenly and she nearly tripped, looking to see why he'd stopped. He gave her a rather immature grin before they found themselves in the lingerie store.

"I assume you want me to try something on?" She taunted, he didn't say anything as she grabbed a few things.

He sat outside the dressing room, waiting to see what exactly she'd grabbed off the rack. He'd seen some rather scandalous attire as they ventured through the place and he waved off the store employee as nicely as he could before Lauren was pulling the curtain open. He was fairly sure his jaw dropped when his eyes trailed down her frame. The top was a lace up corset that dipped low, her ample cleavage nearly spilling out of it. It was bright red, the perfect color against her creamy skin. She wore a matching red thong and a pair of thigh high fishnet tights.

"Like what you see?" She asked, a somewhat sensual look on her face, trailing a finger along the lace. He took a quick glance around, smirking when he say what seemed to be the only working employee beginning to argue with a customer. He stood up quickly before pushing Lauren back into the dressing room, pulling the curtain closed behind them as he kissed her, their hands intertwined as he pushed one against the wall above her head. She was giggling, and he continually had to shush her. They did have to take into account that they were in a public place. The thought was just making her grow increasing hot as Ian fumbled to pull her top apart. The store didn't seem busy at all, with only one worker that they'd seen so the odds were seemingly in their favor. It's not like he was going to take her in a dressing room, although he surely wanted to. That would be a little too risky, he concluded as he slipped a finger under the flimsy fabric of her thong.

"Aren't you glad we stayed in town?" She whispered huskily before she felt two wide digits push into tight heat. She bit her lip, trying to keep quiet as Ian licked over her taut nipple.

"I'm ecstatic that we stayed in town." He replied quickly, kissing her to suppress her moans as he quickened the speed of his fingers, his palm brushing against her clit with every inward pass. She let out an incoherent sound against his mouth as he added a third finger, knowing she was close as he pumped his fingers, pressing the palm of his hand down on her bundle of nerves as she let go, coming all over his hand with a moan. He licked his fingers clean, smirking before telling her to get dressed.

"Are we getting the outfit?" She asked as they walked out of the dressing room.

"Are you even asking that question?" He asked her as he put the the outfit down on the counter to pay. After that they headed back out the villa, Ian being in a much better mood after their little romp in the lingerie shop.

When they got in, Louise had already made supper and they'd sat down at the table to eat. Declan came down during their meal.

"Hi sweetie." Lauren said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He giggled, hugging her before asking what they did today. They said they went to the doctor and then went shopping, Declan obviously not understanding the glances exchanged between them upon hearing the word shopping. Lauren promised him she'd read him his bedtime story before the boy headed back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"I promise, I won't be long." Lauren laughed lightly as Ian finally released her from his arms. He was obviously still worked up and just wanted to take her to bed but Lauren had promised Declan a bedtime story. And she wasn't one to break promised, especially to adorable four year olds.

She walked into the room quietly, for a moment thinking that Declan may have already been asleep. The lamp beside the bed was on and Lauren walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, pushing a stray blonde curl behind Declan's ear.

"Any requests for stories?" Lauren asked, smiling down at the boy.

"Actually," He started, sounding a bit nervous. She looked at him, wondering what he was about to ask.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked when he didn't continue.

"Could you sing me to sleep instead?" He asked, smiling at her just a bit, hoping she'd say yes. How could she say no to the boy? She didn't have the greatest singing voice in her own opinion but she didn't want to go against Declan's request.

"Sure." She said simply, before she started singing a lullaby she remembered from when she was a child. She didn't know until then that she still had it memorized. The words were soothing to herself as well as she sang the words, watching as Declan closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he listened to the sound of her voice. When the song was finished she leaned down to kiss Declan's forehead. "Goodnight, Declan." She whispered.

"Goodnight, mommy." He was smiling, his dimples poking through his cheeks as Lauren resgistered what he'd just told her. Her heart was fluttering, she could feel tears swell up in her eyes. She hadn't known how to react, she just felt so loved. Moments later she found herself laying down with the boy in his twin sized bed, holding him to her tightly.

"I love you." Was the last thing she said before she felt her eyes closing.

Ian was waiting for Lauren to come to bed, and when enough time had past, he'd gone to see what was taking her so long. He didn't know what to think or say when he saw the sight he saw. Lauren was sound asleep, Declan curled up to her closely, soundly sleeping in her arms. Ian trailed his fingers gingerly down the center of her back where he knew she was tickilish. She squirmed a bit, opening her eyes to meet his. Smiling at him, she pulled herself away from Declan carefully. Ian kissed him goodnight before they both headed back to their own room.

They both crawled into bed, all the lights off as Lauren snuggled up to Ian's side.

"Tired, love?" Ian asked, trailing a hand up her back again. She let out a small laugh before squirming away from him. "Okay," Lauren managed, swatting his hands away as he cradled her to him. "You know my weakness, what's yours?" She asked, brown eyes sparkling in the pale moonlight that lit the otherwise dark room. Ian ran a hand through her silky hair.

"You should know, love." He told her, his hand once again skimming down her spine causing her to wriggle under his gentle touch. "It's you." He finally said, smiling at her as they locked eyes. She smiled back but the gears in her head were turning. Her and Declan were Ian's biggest weakness, Declan of course was a secret, no one but Lauren and Louise even knew he was Ian's son. Lauren knew that being his weakness would be dangerous if anyone was angry enough to use his weakness against him, that thought alone terrified her. She wasn't scared her own safety, but she was always constantly worried about the blue eyed boy who had just called her mommy.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked when she remained quiet, her smile fading.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking." She replied, something different in her eyes before she changed the subject telling him what Declan had said just a short while ago. Upon hearing the news Ian's dimples made a rare appearance. He had always known that Declan loved Lauren, and that she loved him just as much. That had been established since the first day they had met, way before she'd known that Declan was his, it all seemed so long ago now. He smiled just at the memory of Lauren and Declan's first encounter.

"I love everything you are." Ian whispered, he knew what he was. He knew the things he'd done. He'd done things he wasn't proud of, but in the end he'd provided for his family, he created a good life for himself and his son. He was nowhere near perfect, but Lauren was in his eyes. She was perfect for him.

It was cold as Lauren curled up to him under their comforter. She'd been increasing tired lately he noticed and he held her to him, as if almost willing her to fall asleep as he kissed along her hairline. She sank into him as he held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He was always so worried about her. Especially when she was at work with him. He knew very well that Lauren Reynolds could take care of herself, he knew what she was capable off. She wasn't a killer, that was for sure but she knew how to survive, she was useful and skillful and an asset for many jobs since they'd met. He was always so protective of her, even when she didn't need it. He was terrified that something bad would happen to her. He couldn't dream of living in a world where she wasn't. She had become his everything.

He'd wished that nothing would end the happiness they had. The next night they were going out to see a few of Ian's co-workers and friends. He didn't know then that the next night would be the beginning of the end of the life he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Ian awoke with a start in the dark of the night, jarred awake after a terrifying nightmare. He had woken Lauren up and immediately told her to head back to sleep but they knew one another too well, she knew he had had a nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it, I've heard if you tell someone you're nightmares they won't happen." She told him, watching quietly as a few tears spilled from his eyes. It was not a common occurrence for Ian Doyle to cry. Lauren hugged him as he cried before he had told her what had happened in his nightmare. He nearly stopped a few times due to the fearful and downright heartbreaking look on Lauren's face while he recounted it.

"It won't happen." Lauren whispered out in the darkness, putting a gentle hand to the side of his face. He closed his eyes, relishing in her touch.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, meeting her eyes. The room was quite dark, and he pulled a small hand into his, intertwining her fingers in his gently.

"Don't you trust me?" Lauren whispered into the darkness, Ian's hand in hers the only tangible thing that she was focused on. He squeezed her hand in his before leaning in to kiss her gently, a hand gently cascading through her silky hair. They lay on the pillows when they broke apart, foreheads touching.

_"I love you, beautiful woman."_ He told her in Gaelic, kissing her forehead lightly.

After that they managed to somehow get back go sleep.

Ian woke up abruptly again, although this time the sun was out, just barely risen as he noticed Lauren was gone. He immediately called for her, before hearing a muffled sputtering and coughing. That immediately got his attention, and he rushed to where the sound was coming from. He found himself at the bathroom door, and everything had seemingly gone quiet. He jerked the door open, and Lauren jumped, standing just in front of him now.

"Lauren." He breathed. He didn't know what he'd thought had maybe happened but just seeing her made his heart flutter. He wanted to hug her, hold her to him to assure that she was okay, but he was much too curious as to what the previous noise was. "What's wrong, love? Are you sick?" He put a hand to the side of her face before putting the back of his hand to her forehead, she didn't feel hot.

"I've been throwing up all morning, wanna run out and get me something?" She told him, crawling her arms around him loosely, as he pulled her a little closer he kissed the top of her head. After that he lead her back to the bed to lie down.

"I'll do whatever you want, love." He said with a smile, pulling the blanket over her. He ventured over the opposite side of the room to get dressed, having no problem being naked in front of her. He glanced at her, she was biting her lip, sitting up just to stare at him.

"Lauren." He chastised, his voice light

"God, you're beautiful." Lauren breathed, making him laugh. "Did you say you'd do anything I want?" She said, adorably cocking her head to the side. She was leaning over, showing more of her ample cleavage as she leaned on her hands, smiling innocently. "Come here." He cantered over, watching his beautiful fiancée reach for him. He grabbed her wrists, watching her frown as he kissed along her hand.

"Sweetie, you're sick. If you're feeling better after dinner tonight then I will let you do whatever you please." He told her, his smile still not outweighing her frown. He buckled his pants, still smirking,

"I better get goin' before you jump me." He told her, before leaving to get her medicine. She laid down for a brief minute or two, defeated. Her stomach growled, forcing her upwards, her whole body tired as she dragged herself out of the satin sheets. She managed to make her way downstairs, the villa still being eerie and quiet as it was way too early in the morning for even herself to be up.

She crept around the kitchen, flicking on a light before kneeling down to search the cupboards. She found herself debating what to eat for a couple minutes, wondering whether she'd even be able to keep it down. The thought of throwing up good food was upsetting so she settled on Ian's "healthy" cereal instead of Declan's sugary ones.

She was able to keep it down, which nearly urged her to try one of the more sugary ones, but she decided against it. After her quick breakfast she headed back upstairs, stopping in Declan's doorway along the way. She grasped the door frame before wandering in the sit at the edge of the boy's bed.

She was trying not to wake him, just quietly stroking his blonde curls. Her and Ian were going out tonight to drink with some of his co-workers, meaning Louise would be left to take care of Declan. Lauren was just hoping she would be well enough to go out. If not she knew Ian would make her stay home. Ian wouldn't be home for a bit she knew, as this would be one of the times where living in such a secluded place was inconvenient.

Declan stirred, but didn't wake and Lauren crept out of the room as quietly as she could. She returned to the master bedroom, not knowing what to do to pass the time. She'd just recently finished her book, and she didn't want to wake Declan up just out of boredom. As she pondered something to do she decided to at least try something, and just like that found a box of pregnancy tests in the bathroom cupboard. She hadn't taken one in at least a month, she was trying not to get her hopes up before she found herself waiting impatiently for the test to show her results.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mama?" A small voice called and Lauren walked out of the bathroom to greet her tiny guest.

"Good morning, mon chere." She greeted, smiling as she kissed his forehead. "What are you doing up?" She asked as it was still incredibly early.

"Where's daddy?" He asked, still half asleep by the looks of it, his teddy clutched tightly to his chest.

"He went out, he'll be back soon, do you want to stay in here and wait with me?" She asked and he nodded, letting out a yawn before he hopped up on the bed with her. She tucked him in, knowing he was sure to fall back asleep quickly. He held his teddy bear tightly and she ran a hand through his curls before she found herself drifting off as well.

"Love." Ian whispered, not wanting to wake Declan before the brunette's eyes fluttered open. Lauren's heart was fluttering in her chest, excitement built up from her toes when she met his eye, grinning. "What is it?" Ian asked, curious before she was hugging him tight.

"I'm pregnant." She told him, pulling away to meet his eye. He let of a small, excited laugh, hugging her tightly again.

"Daddy?" Declan mumbled from the bed.

"Hello, love." Ian told him before Declan was out of bed and hugging both their legs.

Lauren took some pills, feeling a bit before as Ian started cooking something for lunch.

"So, are we still going out tonight?" Lauren asked, digging into her meal.

"If you're still up for it, yes." Ian replied, and Declan pouted.

"Will you be home to read me a bedtime story?" Lauren patted the boy on the head.

"We'll try sweetheart."

After lunch Lauren had sat down with Declan to do some arts and crafts, getting glue almost everywhere in the process as Ian worked up in his study.

Lauren had left Declan to Louise as she went upstairs to get ready, fixing her hair and make up before pulling on a red dress that accented every curve of her svelte body.

"You look beautiful." Ian told her as she spun to see him standing behind her.

"Well, thank you, you look very nice too." He stood tall in a pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt, showing off the rippling muscles beneath.

"Are you ready to go?" Ian asked before they both headed downstairs. Louise was to be in charge of the house until they got back and Declan waved as they left, getting into the SUV and taking off towards a small pub outside of town.

The place wasn't too busy as Ian walked them over to his colleagues, a firm arm around her waist as he introduced her. She shook hands with the men, watching closely as their eyes drifted over her, suddenly aware of being outnumbered. There was one man that her eyes lingered on, he wasn't as muscular as the others, he was new to their world, and she had a bad feeling about him. The way he stood with his back against the wall, always prepared for an attack, the way his eyes seemed to be vicariously watching everything and everyone. His name was Jeremy Wolfe, she remembered and she did not like him.

"Lauren," Ian suddenly whispered, as she'd zoned out. "Are you okay?" He asked, handing her a glass of water.

"Fine." She replied, sipping her water slowly.

"So, Ian, when are you and Lauren tying the knot?" Liam asked, taking another swig of his beer.

"Three weeks." Lauren answered quickly. Liam hadn't liked her for the longest time, didn't trust her. They were all on a job one night, just surveillance, but someone had tipped off their target and they were almost taken out, Lauren saved Liam's live that night, since then their relationship had drastically taken a turn for the better.

Over the next few hours they all exchanged stories over beer, or in her case water. Ian was cautious about his drinking, only on his second beer when they'd decided to head home.

"What do you think of that Jeremy guy?" Lauren asked once they were in the car.

"He seems loyal, a little quiet but otherwise a good solider, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, there was just something about him that I didn't like." Lauren explained.

"He's helping us with our next big job, we need as many hands as possible for this one. Hopefully he's up for it." Ian said, maybe she was just worrying too much, she didn't know. She was always worried about Ian, when he left she just sent out a small prayer for his safe return. She wished him out of this life, even though it was part of him, he would never stop. He felt it was his duty, and he'd been planning this big job for about a month, and Jeremy was going to be their inside man. She was praying he was as trustworthy as Ian thought he was.

Once they were home Lauren headed up to Declan's room only to find that he'd already fallen asleep, Louise informed her that he'd tried to stay awake until they'd arrived back home but sleep won out. Lauren smiled, thanking Louise for looking after him before heading into the bedroom to join Ian.

She wore only an old shirt and panties to bed and curled up to Ian closely.

"Hopefully we sleep well tonight." Ian said, they both had chronic nightmares, and sometimes took sleeping pills before bed. Lauren leaned into his solid chest, before she wrapped her arms tightly around his thick neck, pressing her lips against his.

"You promised." She whispered into the night as he fiercely kissed her back, smirking.

"I did, didn't I?" Ian breathed against her slender neck, nearly making her shiver. "Whatever you want." He told her, sucking at the hollow of her throat.

"What do you say we shake things up a bit?" Lauren asked, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Ian asked curiously, wondering what thoughts were forming in her pretty head.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing, love?" Ian asked as she continued to pullinng on him until they were down in the kitchen. She was giggling, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss against her still smiling lips. He was geniunely confused as to why they were down in the kitchen but was intrigued as to what exactly she had planned for the evening.

"I was hungry." She explained when their mouths parted. He chuckled at her before she wiggled out of his grasp to crouch down and dig through one of the cupboards. She let out an excited "Ah-ha!" in triumph and childishly put the found item behind her back, kissing him again as she put it down on the counter behind her, wanting both hands free to grasp at his scruffy jaw. Once they seperated, Ian still held a hand in her hair, not ready to let her out of his grasp just yet. She was gnawing lightly on her bottom lip, her dark lashes fanning her rosy cheeks as she looked at him salaciously.

"What exactly were you hungry for, love?" He asked, reaching behind her to grab whatever she was so excited about.

"I thought you might be hungry too." She said, before pulling off her baggy t-shirt, trailing a finger between her breast tantalizingly. He watched, his mouth nearly watering before he was popping the cap off the bottle of chocolate syrup and smearing it over Lauren's already taut peaks. He quickly leaned in to pull as much of her breast as he could into his mouth, hearing her gasp as he sucked her clean of all the chocolate he could before switching to the other breast.

She found herself gripping the back of his head as he continued his chocolate sucking. Regaining movement in her hands she tugged down his boxers, and flicked them down to his ankles in one swift motion. She felt him gasp against her when she not so gently tugged at his already erect shaft. His breath was hot on her heaving chest as she began stroking him firmly. She took the chocolate syrup out of his nearly trembling hands before getting on her knees before him, her breasts still glazed with some remaining chocolate that he'd failed to suck off.

He rasped her name in one heated breath as she painted trails of chocolate all over his rigid cock. She wasted no time before pulling him into her waiting mouth, her hand reaching up to tug at his sacks. He breathed out something that sounded like her name as she stopped to glance up at him, her full lips streched around him as she did.

"Don't stop." Ian managed before she continued, finally pulling all of him into her mouth and sucking loudly. He felt himself twitching in her mouth, all of the tell tale signs signalling an immanent explosion.

"Fuck." He moaned out before he tangled a hand in her hair, keeping himself at the back of her throat as he shot long jets of cum into her mouth. He quickly released her head, trying to catch his breath as she stood up, licking her lips before kissing him, pulling him as close as humanly possible. He wrapped two arms around her petit waist, loving the feel of her flushed body against his. Still keeping her close he made his way down from her mouth to her neck, kissing down between her breast before he kissed her stomach lightly, watching as she smiling above him, beautiful in everyway.

"So beautiful." He whispered against her, kissing her stomach again.

She let out a soft giggle before pulling him up she that she could capture his lips in hers again.

"Hey," He said, pulling his mouth away while still keeping the rest of her flushed body against him. "Think we could head back upstairs, just in case?" Ian said, and Lauren gave him a look, pulling away to re dress herself and he did the same.

Ian locked the door behind him, and Lauren jumped up on the bed just before he could reach for her. He swiftly followed after, watching the dazzling smile on her face. Her hair was in loose curls as usual, flowing almost angelically around her, one strand falling just over her left cheekbone. Her dimples were making a appearance before she crawled over to him, losing her patience as he pulled him down on the bed with her in a velvet pull.

"Ready for round two?" She asked, tilting her head to the side under him.

"Always." He replied swiftly, capturing her lips before she was turning him over and sitting herself atop of him. She brought herself down on him, her hair fanning across his face as she kissed him, open mouthed and sexy. He reached up to pull her shirt off again. The fact that she was now completely naked, every inch of her pressed against him was only making him harder beneath her weight. He wiggled under her, grabbing at her shapely hips as if to will her to stop teasing him.

He didn't have to wait long before she was tugging his boxers down in one go, nipping at his neck before she reached down to stroke him a few times before lowering herself on to him slowly, letting out a quietly gasp, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth to try and quiet herself.

He almost wanted her to scream out as she rode him harshly, propping herself up on her hands, her palms pressing down on his stomach as he nearly dug his nails into her hips. She was letting small, keening moans as he trailed his hands up to cup her breasts in his large hands, her nipples firm under his palms as his cock plunged repeatedly into her tight heat. He was growing almost dizzy as she clenched around him in waves, a high pitched whine escaping her as she came around him.

While she was still riding out her high he gripped her, pulling her down onto him as hard as he could before emptying himself inside her with a grunt.

She rolled onto her back, trying to catch her breath as Ian pulled up the covers to cover them, kissing her cheek lightly before whispering for her to get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ian," She said, her voice almost harsh as she struggled to find the words. He was packing up his work bag as she felt tears well in her eyes. "tomorrow is our wedding." She bit out, reaching out to grab his shoulder, wanting him to look at her. She held one arm protectively around her mid drift, blinking back any tears in her eyes.

Ian zipped up his bag before standing up to face her.

"You can't do this to me." Lauren said, the volume of her voice rising just slightly. "Not now." She was pleading at him, and the gut feeling that something was going to go wrong this time was firmly planted in her stomach, nearly making her want to throw up.

"Lauren, it was not my descision." He said firmly, locking eyes with her.

"You said you guys were just doing surveillance, this job wasn't supposed to happen until after the wedding." She let out a loud sigh, her free hand running through her hair.

"I'm really sorry about this, okay? But this job is important, and the chances are in our favor if it happens tonight." Ian explained, before biting his lip, taking a step closer to her. And as if they were dancing, she stepped back as he stepped forward, her face set with fear, her eyes alight with something he couldn't quite name.

"What if something happens, Ian? What then?" She snapped, the angry tone in her voice not something he was used to hearing from her.

"Any other day, any other job, you would have been fine with a last minute change." He said before, more gently he told her, "It's going to be fine, love."

"Ian, if you die or are arrested the night before our wedding I swear to God-" He cut her rant off with a quick kiss, but she was still frowning at him, still too angry with him to kiss him back. He grabbed his bag, and she knew that there was no stopping him. She knew he would go, even if she was pissed at him. He's job was his life, he felt it was a duty to continue with it until the end. Lauren clutched at her shirt, bunching it up around her stomach before she was reaching for his arm and let out a quiet and final plea.

"Please." She said and he reached out to wipe away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. "If not for me-"

"Lauren." He whispered quietly. "I swear to you, I will be home before morning and tomorrow I will be marrying the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." He put two hands to her face, kissing into her hair. "Tell Declan not to wait up," He said, forehead to forehead with her. "and make sure to get some sleep." He trailed a hand down to rub the little bit of a baby bump she had and she bit her lip hard, holding back a sob before he smiled at her. "I love you." He told her, kissing her lightly. She stayed still, making no move to kiss him back. He frowned just a bit before with one finally look, he was gone.

She sucked in a long breath, exhaling slowly as she turned to go wash her face, pushing her hair back with one hand. She washed her face quickly, before asking Louise to make Declan something for supper and telling her that she wasn't hungry.

She gave Declan a small smile before heading upstairs and locking herself up in her room.

She slept for a bit, still feeling on edge and tired after a short nap. Someone had knocked on her door and she opened it to find Louise, who was holding out a bowl of soup for her.

"You have to eat something, dear." Louise said, her face and smile soft as Lauren took the bowl from her.

"Thank you." She said, before asking if she could wake her when Declan was going to bed. She kindly agreed before Lauren ate most of her soup. Afterwards she laid back down, suddenly very aware of how much the bed sheets and blankets smelled like Ian. She curled them tight around her, as she curled in a ball at the center of the bed, her arms clutched tightly around her stomach before sleep pulled her under.

There was phone ringing, and Lauren had to drag herself to reach it. She wasn't sure what time it was, as the room was pitch black. She mumbled a greeting into the phone, curious as who would be calling at the hour she assumed it was. She hear nothing on the other end except for a heavy and shallow breathing. She stood up, pacing as she asked who was calling.

"I'm the man who just killed your fiancé." The gruff voice let out, before hanging up. There was a sudden pain in her stomach and she let out a quiet gasp, her eyes tearing up from the pain as she dropped down to her knees, suddenly in a puddle of blood. She was scared, confused, lost and alone and she was screaming, loudly and painfully.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Her eyes shot open at the sound of the voice, seeing Declan in her blurred vision. She was covered in sweat, her breathing heavy before she clutched the boy to her tightly, smoothing down his hair as she rocked him to her, not exactly sure who she was trying to comfort as she did. Louise handed her a glass of water and Declan's arms were still around her as she sipped at it with shaking hands.

She assured Louise she'd be alright, and she went to her room. Declan refused to leave her by herself for the night so she told him that he could sleep in her and Ian's bed with her.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, the phone rang, the mere sound sending a chill down her spine. She picked it up, noticing that Declan was already asleep.

"Hello?" She said slowly, trying to even out her breath.

"Lauren?" She let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Liam's voice. She remembered that he'd injured his leg and wasn't able to help with this job, but after the first wave of relief was a flare of panic as to why he would be calling.

"What is it?" She asked nervously, bunching the sheet in one of her hands.

"Are you near a TV?" He asked, and she let out a swift yes, reaching for the remote, her heart pounding. "Turn on the news, you need to see this." She quickly put on a news channel, standing up as the news reporter stood with a burning building in behind her, a bank. She swear her heart jumped up into her throat as they said the name of the bank, and the woman explained that there was an explosion. The flames where leaping out of the windows as firemen tried extinquish them, and it was as if she could feel the heat on her skin before her brian went into overdrive and she collapsed to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren held a wary hand to her forehead, the previous events tumbling back into her head. The fear and panic was pushed to the back of her head as she turned the tv off, before waking Declan up. She was trying her hardest to keep herself in a calm demenure as Declan fluttered his eyes at her, quietly asking if his dad was home. She shook her head, biting her lip.

"No, sweetie. But, I'll gotta go out now, okay?" Declan shook his head, tugging at her arm. "I'll be home as soon as I can, Louise will be here if you need anything, I have my cell." She said quickly in one breath. She kissed him lightly, "I love you, ma chere."

"I love you too, mama." He said before she'd left, just like how Ian had left this morning. Lauren quickly told Louise she was leaving, no explanation given as she rushed towards the door when someone knocked. Lauren froze, not knowing who it was.

"Lauren? Lauren?" She heard Liam call between knocks and she swung the door open. He unexpectedly pulled her into a hug, and Lauren remembered that she hadn't picked up the phone after she collasped. Without a word exchanged between them she was in the passenger's seat of Liam's truck, and they rode in silence.

When they'd reached the place, Lauren took off before Liam had time to stop her, running towards the first official she could find. She tugged at a cop's sleeve and he turned to face her, her calm attitude had worn down and she was barely able to speak as she rambled out a jumble of words to the man. Liam came up next to her shortly afterwards, explaining simply that her fiancé was in that bank.

The cop explained that anyone who was pulled out of that building alive were taken to the nearest hospital. Since the bank was closing, there weren't many people there but he also said that that they were not many survivors.

Lauren swallowed, bile rising in her throat before they headed to the hospital. Lauren strode through, quickly maneuvering between doctors and patients alike before she reached the front desk. The nurse looked up from her work, giving a once over to the woman who stood before her. Her hair was surely a mess, and she hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Hi, um," She stammered, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm looking her my fiancé, his name is Ian, Ian Doyle." She said, before adding, "he was in the bank that exploded." She swallowed hard, just trying not to throw up as she put a hand to her stomach.

"We don't have anyone here with that name but we did have several John Doe's if you'd like to give us a description." She nodded quickly, listing off as many features as she possibly could as the nurse sifted through patient papers. She waited impatiently until the nurse stood up and Lauren released the breath she didn't know she was holding when she said,

"Come with me."

And so she did, she trailed after her, nearing stepping on her heels as Liam followed behind her. The corridors became quieter and quieter as they continued and the nurse gestured for Lauren to enter the room, and she did, quickly walking towards the far bed near the window. There was a curtian obscuring her view of the person on the bed and she slowly made her way over, both of her arms tightly hugging herself as she did.

Suddenly she was thinking about her course of action if it wasn't Ian lying on that bed. What would she do? Would she spent the rest of her life with this golden ring hanging around her neck? Would she watch Declan grow up by herself, quietly fingering her glittering ring anytime he'd do something like his father? Would she bite back tears everytime she looked at their baby? A constant reminder of their love, and her loss. She was praying that the baby had his eyes, or some unmistakably redeeming trait. She'd realized that she'd closed her eyes, as if watching a slient movie of these events behind her eyelids.

She'd done things in her life that she wasn't proud of, she had done things that could have gotten her killed. There have been moments where she risked her life, when she was a second from death. But she'd never felt more terrified then in the moment when she slowly but surely opened her eyes.

"Ian," She breathed out, kneeling down beside the bed to hold one of his hands to her face, kissing it lightly. The fear had evaporated in that one moment, because even though she had no idea about his injuries, all that mattered was that he wasn't in a morgue right now. She had always been uncertain of her faith but she silently thanked God or whoever or whatever force had kept this man out of harm's way. "I love you." She managed as the tears fell, looking over at the nurse she asked quietly if he was going to be okay.

The smoke inhalation was the worst of his health issues other than a few bruises and cuts, he was suffering from a concussion which is why he'd hadn't woken up yet but the odds were good. Liam put a hand to her shoulder, and she simply nodded at him. She was unsure of what to do now. She didn't want to leave until Ian could, but she'd promised Declan, hadn't she?

It was growing late, and what would she tell the boy? She didn't know, but she dialed the house phone, wiping a few tears away as she moved to the chair beside the bed that she hadn't thought of using before.

"Hello?" Louise answered.

"It's Lauren, can I speak to Declan?" Louise quickly agreed and she could tell she had to wake the boy up, his quiet and sleepy voice seeping through the phone as he greeted her.

"Hi, sweetheart." She greeted back.

"Mommy, when are you and daddy coming home?" She glanced over at Ian, watching the rise and fall of his chest as the monitors hummed around him.

"Declan are you listening to me? You've gotta listen to me, okay?" She said, tears welling up without warning.

"I'm listening." Replied the four year old.

"Your dad... Had an accident and he's in the hospital. He's asleep right now, and I'm going to stay with him until he wakes up." She explained, trying to put it in words that the boy would understand. She knew he would, he was a smart boy after all, he was his father's son.

"But what about the wedding?" Declan asked in a quiet voice, and she was crying now, just remembering the look on his face when she'd shown him her dress. He'd walked in while she was trying it on, and she jumped and spun around, thinking Ian had gotten home early. He proceeded to tell her how beautiful she looked and she was about ready to cry at how excited the boy was for this one event.

"I'm not sure, Declan." She said, letting out a long breath to keep her voice even. "Can you do me one favor though?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you-"

"Lauren?" She jumped, surprised and confused at the sound of her own name uttered in a rasped voice.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh thank God." Lauren breathed out, nearly dropping the phone. "Hi." She smiled, so glad to be able to see those blue eyes that she adored so much again.

"Hey, sweetie, I'll call you right back, okay?" Lauren promised before leaning over and smiling until her face hurt. She felt a giant weight lifted off her chest, no longer feeling like she was suffocating.

"What happened?" Ian rasped, his voice nearly gone.

"I thought that maybe you could tell me." Lauren asked, nearly forcing a smile now as she began to imagine may have happened in that bank.

"Where's Jeremy? Jeremy carried me out..." He sputtered, putting back on the mask he'd foolishly taken off.

"I don't know anything about Jeremy... I was too worried about you." She admitted as he reached over to take her hand.

"Can you call Declan now?" Ian pulled the mask off again and Lauren pushed it back on, shushing him.

"I will after the doctor checks up on you." Lauren told him as she asked Liam to go find someone. The doctor came in and ran some tests and was checking to make sure that Ian was fine. Lauren also took his oppurtunity to ask about Jeremy. Her worries about him had seemingly receeded once she'd found out that he'd saved her fiancé's life.

"Jeremy Wolfe had ID on him and is awake if either of you want to speak to him." Lauren met eyes with Ian and knew he was in no condition to get out of bed just yet so she leaned in to kiss his forehead before she let the doctor lead her to Jeremy's room.

"Lauren?" He asked, seemingly surprised to see her.

"Hi," She started awkwardly, not knowing exactly what she came here to ask. Jeremy was looking at her curiously, wondering why she was here. There was a long moment of silence where they simply looked at each other, neither willing to start a conversation.

"Ian told me that you carried him out?" Lauren finally got out, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, after the explosion he was the closest to me." He voiced seemed almost dreamlike, like he was rewatching the scene behind his eyelids as he explained. "And I know he had to get out, he's got you and Declan and the baby to take care of after all." She couldn't help but smile at that, noticing that Jeremy was smiling too.

"I don't think I can thank you enough." Lauren told him, and it was the truth. He was the reason had Ian hadn't died in that explosion.

"Is Ian awake?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, hopefully he'll be able to go home in a few days."

Jeremy frowned at her.

"But isn't your wedding tomorrow?" Lauren almost laughed, that was something she'd been trying to forget. She was so ready to be married, she'd almost lost the love of life today and she didn't think she would have been able to live with herself if she had. She just wanted to be married to him, to be able to call him her husband. She found herself playing with the ring hanging around her neck before she sighed and told Jeremy that the wedding would have to be postponed. He still seemed a little bummed about it and she wondered why before she was walking back to Ian's room. Maybe he and Ian had grown closer? Or maybe this recent brush with death had an impact of this sudden interest with their wedding? She had no idea as she saw Ian sitting up in his bed, eating Jell-O.

"Hey." He said as he put the Jell-O on the bedside table. She sat down beside him before he said, "Come sit up here with me, love." He asked and she sighed playfully before she found herself snuggling up to his side and pulling the blankets around her as well. He pulled her close to him, letting his chin rest atop her head before reminding her that she never called Declan back. She audiably cursed before pulling out her phone and putting it on speaker.

"Mama?" Declan answered. He should have not still been up the mother in quietly commented.

"Hello, love." Ian said, his voice still sounding weak. She was about to tell him to not strain his voice but refrained.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love. And you shouldn't be up so late, so I'll let you get to sleep. I'll get Lauren to come pick you up to see me tomorrow." Lauren was about to comment that she'd planned on going home tonight but as Ian's arm snaked around her waist tightly she decided to not.

"Goodnight!" Declan said, yawning.

"We love you, sweetheart." Lauren said before they hung up. "So, I'm staying here, with you tonight, I am?" Lauren asked, an amused tone in her voice.

"Yes, you didn't honestly think I'd let you out of my sight, did you?" He said as she leaned her head into his neck. He straighted the bed out before he turned to face her, their foreheads touching.

"What about the wedding?" Lauren asked, sadness creeping in at the corners of her voice.

"Can't we still have it tomorrow, love?" Ian asked, as if bewildered by her question. She let out a quiet laugh.

"Ian, you're hurt. You need to stay in the hospital at least a few more days." She explained, solemly, the fact that he didn't care about his condition because of their wedding day suddenly making her tear up.

"Why can't we get married in the hospital? You don't have many guests, it wouldn't be hard." The dream she had of her wedding was certainly not in a hospital, to be honest. But, she didn't think that mattered, so long as Ian and Declan were there, it would be perfect in every way.

"Oh, Ian..." Lauren began, not knowing exactly what to say before he took her hand in his, kissing along her knuckles before whispering,

"Just say yes, love."


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes..." She breathed, unsure it was even audible.

"What was that?" Ian whispered back, trailing a hand up her side and making her squirm. Lauren was absolutely positive he heard her, but knew that he just wanted to hear her say it again.

"Yes." She whispered, a little louder than before. Ian smiled at her before his wandering hand reached down to grip her ass.

"Ian." She hissed, pulling his hand away. "We can't." She said, trying to sound stern, although Ian's pleading eyes were making it difficult to concentrate on the fact that they were in a hospital bed.

"Look around, love. Who's going to notice?" She took a glance around, the hospital curtain obscuring the entire bed. The door was closed, the hallway dark as the wing slept. Ian leaned in to pull at her lower lip, pulling her a little closer.

"Aren't you injured?" Lauren whispered quickly as Ian peeled her shirt off of her. He shushed her, running his hands over her smooth and creamy skin. "I thought the bride and groom weren't supposed to sleep together the night before the wedding." Ian shushed her louder this time, making her giggle.

"I can't believe you're mine." He rasped against her jawline.

Although Lauren was thoroughly enjoying Ian ravishing her the night before their wedding, she was still trying to be quiet and keep under the covers as much as possible before she tugged at Ian's hospital gown.

"You look cute in this, you know." She commented as she easily revealed his toned body to her hungry eyes.

"Shut up." He laughed, kissing her again before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her pants and tugging them off of her endless legs. Before he continued to strip her down he stopped to crawl down her body so that he could kiss her small baby bump lightly, whispering how much he loved their baby already.

"I'm sure the baby loves you just as much as I do." She told him before he kissed her on the mouth again.

"I love you." He smiled, before stripping her completely naked.

"I love you too." Lauren breathed before reaching to grip Ian's already stiff cock in her velvety palm. He let out a bit of a gasp as he let her play, thoroughly enjoying her soft touch. He glanced up at her at the loss of contact when she released him.

"I think you might have deserved some oral, considering you survived an explosion today." Ian let out a little bit of a laugh as she crept under the blanket, her hand finding his throbbing erection before her mouth did.

"Jesus, woman." He let out just as she completely engulfed him. Once she reached the base she pulled him out, licking under his shaft before flicking her tongue over his head, sending a shiver over his entire body. He was cut and bruised but he pushed all that aside at the sight of his fiancé's head bobbing up and down on him, the immense pleasure making him forget the day's events as he gripped the hospital bed sheets. Her fingers danced along the sensitized skin of his balls and he felt himself twitching in her mouth.

"Are you gonna cum?" She mumbled, his cock still partially in her mouth. She didn't have to hear his answer before she gripped him in her hand, "Don't." She ordered quietly before swinging her leg over him and lining him up with her wet entrance. She sunk down on him slowly, covering her mouth to remain quiet as she savored the feeling of him inside her. She stayed still for a minute before she started to slowly but surely roll her hips forward, continually impaling herself on his thick cock as he held her tightly around the waist.

Ian pulled her down so that their chests were pressed together and he was able to lightly nimble of her earlobe. She gasped a little, slowing the pace of her hips as she let his mouth travel along her ear, face and neck, marking all of the skin that was in reach of his mouth. He looked at her face for a moment, watching as her face contorted in pleasure, her mouth open slightly, her eyes closed tightly as her tight channel began to clench around his.

"You're close, I can tell." He whispered in her ear as she tried to canter her hips a little faster.

"Ah, Ian please, make me come." She begged quietly, his voice almost lost to him before he flipped them over, kissing her fiercely to keep her quiet as he pounded her over the blissful edge. He quickly followed after, silencing himself as he emptied himself inside her.

He pulled out of her quivering body, rolling on to his back before he heard her begin to laugh.

"I can't believe we just did that." She gasped out, still trying to catch her breath.

"Really? I can." Ian taunted, kissing her nose as he pulled his hospital gown back on, just as she got up to pull back on her clothes. She crawled back into bed with him, curling up to his side.

"Well, I guess I can cross 'have sex in a hospital' off my bucket list." Lauren told him. He let out a laugh before replying,

"And tomorrow you can cross off, 'find the perfect man and marry him', love." He said, kissing her forehead. "Now get some sleep."


End file.
